Mei Long
Mei Long is a Hawaiian professional wrestler known for her appearances on MTV's live show, Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors, and Ground Zero Wrestling Association (GZWA), where she is currently working. She has also worked in an independent circuit, Hawai'i Championship Wrestling, shortly before it folded. Bio Early life Wrestling career Hawai'i Championship Wrestling (2007-2008) Mei Long made her first break in Hawai'i Championship Wrestling (HCW) while studying for her Associate's Degree in Honolulu Community College. Mei Long was apart of the HCW diva search, becoming quite a stand out because of her athleticism. However, she came second place, yet she was a fan favorite. Because of her training with the high school's wrestling team, President Linda Bade felt positive of her arrival, and wanted to keep her as a part of the HCW diva roster. After running their last live show on June 14, 2008, Bade announced to the wrestlers, including Mei Long, that the wrestling federation would be on "hiatus", but since two stars of the roster, Kaimana and Ativalu, officially moved to another federation, it was decided to have HCW folded, releasing everyone's contracts. Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors (2010) Mei Long made her televised debut on July 20, 2010 as Técnica La Fénix (The Phoenix in Spanish) in MTV's live show Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors. She was valet and (kayfabe) lover of Magno. Her first match was against Tigresa Caliente. After the interruption from Chi Chi, and the help of Magno, La Fénix won her first match. La Fénix was then the object of desire to Magno's rival, RJ Brewer. As a way to antagonize Magno, RJ Brewer abducted La Fénix, holding her in captivity inside of a closet. Magno, however, won his match against RJ Brewer by disqualification. Magno found her, but after he untied her, RJ Brewer attacked Magno from behind, out of frustration from his match. Ground Zero Wrestling (2011-Present) Mei Long made her Ground Zero Wrestling Association debut in February 15, 2011, in a singles match against Kaitlyn. Mei Long winning by pinfall, her very first win on her GZWA record. Riot Control (2011) Mei Long would later be the 5th entry to arrive in Riot Control PPV's Diva Battle Royal. She eliminated many, but only came in third after being eliminated by runner up Bobbi Jackson. Mei Long had a rivalry with Porscha, developed after Porscha made several taunts towards Mei after her lost from Mei Long in a Fatal 5-Way Dance, which included Molly Holly, Laura Jackson, and Susan Rigger. Mei Long being the victor of the match. Soon afterward, Mei Long teamed up with Velvet Sky against Porscha and Mya Gahan. Mei Long and Velvet Sky won, but they were attacked by their opponents after the win. Slammiversary PPV (2011) Porscha and Mei Long were scheduled to face each other at the Slammiversary PPV in a Grudge match, with Molly taking the role as special guest referee. Porscha being the victor as Molly Holly gave pity towards her crazy cousin. GZWA Television Championship (2011) After her loss in Slammiversary PPV, Mei Long would compete in the GZWA Television Championship tournament, along with other superstars and divas. Mei Long won by pinfall in the first round against Delilah Matthews, who made her debut at the time. Her next match was against her Slammiversary rival Porscha, but diva Laura Jackson's interruption caused Mei Long to win the match by disqualification. That same day, she was scheduled for a Fatal 4 Way Match for the #1 Contender spot at GZWA Women's Championship. She would lose the match by pinfall from Katie Matthews. The owner, however, scheduled a Hell-In-The-Cell match for the GZWA Women's Championship title. Mei Long, being one of the 4 contenders, with Tia Brooks defending her title. The next Primetime event, Mei Long lead to the semi-finals, which had her face Velvet Sky. After minutes of struggling against each other, Mei Long won by pinfall, advancing to the finals against superstar Genesis. Final Encounter PPV (2011) Mei Long was scheduled for two championship matches: GZWA Television Championship title against Genesis, and a Hell-in-the-Cell for the GZWA's Women's Championship against defender Tia Brooks, and contenders Chyna, Porscha, Katie Matthews, and Laura Jackson. Even though she easily lost against Genesis, the second championship match would end in heavy debate, but it would eventually go for Porscha's favor on the Holiday Special main event against Tia Brooks, Porscha, Kat, and Mei. Rivalry with Tia Brooks (2012) Losing her championship title, Tia Brooks would target Mei Long because of her competitive nature, issuing a challenge in the process that Mei would immediately accept. Tia would have the first opportunity to face Mei Long in a tournament tag team match with partner Jimmy Jacobs at the 1st annual Slammy Awards, but Tia would lose by Pinfall to Mei's partner Beth Phoenix. This same day Mei Long would be awarded a Slammy Award for Hero Diva of the Year. Tia's second opportunity against Mei Long would be in a 8-Diva Tag Team match with Tia's partners Angelina Love, Morgan Davis, and Ivory against Mei Long, Velvet Sky, Beth Phoenix and Natalya, but Angelina Love would give up and let Velvet Sky pin her, making Mei Long win the second match against Tia Brooks. The third opportunity would be different as Mei Long would face Layla El, while Tia Brooks faced Trish Stratus. Both Mei Long and Trish Stratus won their matches. Devils May Cry (2012) In Devils May Cry PPV, Mei Long would have a tag team match against Tia Brooks and Layla El, going into Tia and Layla's victory by pinfall over Mei Long. Tia would win after the fourth opportunity of facing Mei Long. Next Primetime event would be a Captain 4 on 4 with Mei Long and her partners, Malita Conera, Trish Stratus, and Mei's former rival Porscha against Tia Brooks and her partners, Layla El, Beth Phoenix, and Kaitlyn while Vickie Guerrero was their manager. Layla would win by pinfall on Porscha, causing Mei Long to lose her second match in the row against Tia Brooks. ]] In Wrestling Finishing Move *''Sun Wukong's Spirit'' (619 to Springboard Frankensteiner) *''Dragon Kiss'' (Spinning Whirlwind Kick) Signature Move *''Hurricurana'' (multiple variations) *Shooting Star Press (diving/standing variations) *Moonsault (diving/standing variations) *Turnbuckle Figure Four Leg Lock *Bicycle Kick *Whisper of the Wind *Go Round (Diving Attack) Nicknames * La Fénix *'The Beautiful Dragon' Superstars Managed *Magno *AJ Styles *Rocky Romero Entrance Themes *R.I.O.-Hot Girl *Coco Lee-Ready or Not (DJ Matthew Ready to Rave Club Mix) *'Coco Lee-Ready or Not (Original Mix)' Category:Wrestlers Category:Asian American characters Category:Characters from Hawaii Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Luchadors Category:1988 births Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:GZWA Category:Heel characters Category:Heel wrestlers Category:GZWA Vixen